everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Avril L'Épée
'Avril L'Épée is the daughter of d'Artagnan, one of the four protagonists of The Three Musketeers. She is a Royal, and is perfectly fine with her destiny. Avril, personality wise, is described to be kind, a little naive, but from time to time has angry outbursts. She was created by TheHatter. Character Personality Avril is shown to be kind and thoughtful. Though she predominantly has these traits, she tends to have short, angry outbursts, which are difficult to calm her down from. During these angry outbursts, she also reverts to speaking in her natural French. She enjoys fencing, horse riding, and several types of dancing, such as ballet. Appearance Avril has long, dark tangelo colored hair styled into ringlets and curls, pale skin, and "unusually brilliant raspberry eyes"*. She wears light raspberry lip gloss, heavy mascara and a light amount of pale pink eyeshadow. Mirror Blog Main Article: Avril L'Épée's Mirror Blog Fairy tale Main Article: The Three Musketeers Relationships Family Avril's father is d'Artagnan, one of the protagonists of The Three Musketeers. Friends Willow Horn Avril and Willow have been friends since their first year at Ever After High. Avril took it as her responsibility to help Willow get over her fears and prepare her for her destiny. Others described Willow and Avril as inseparable, and the Royal or Rebel drama has only pulled them closer together, even if Avril is Royal and Willow is Rebel. Romance Though she doesn't have a boyfriend now, Avril is looking for her very own 'Prince Charming'. Outfits Basic In her Basic attire, Avril wears a ruffled light crimson dress with poufy sleeves, lace along the bottom of the skirt and bows around it. Over the top of the dress she wears a dark fuchsia overcoat, tied together under the chest with a raspberry colored bow. The coat has silver lining and lavender Fleur De Lis accents on it. She wears a knee length brilliant raspberry cape with lavender Hydrangea lining the bottom. She also wears dark fuchsia pumps similar to Apple White's pumps with some differences. On her legs she wears thigh-high stockings with raspberry frilled trim. Finally, she wears a small dark fuchsia Cavalier hat with a bow and pink feathers. Portrayals If Avril were to be a canon character in the webisodes, her voice would be provided by Jessica DiCicco, voice actress of Flame Princess in Adventure Time. Not only does she have the kind of voice TheHatter had in mind for her, but she would also be able to prefectly act out Avril's angry outbursts. A sample of her voice can be found here. If she were to be in a live action movie, she would probably be played by Marzia Bisognin, or CutiePieMarzia. Her face shape combined with her eyebrows (because damn) would be perfect for Avril. The only exception would be her voice, as Marzia is Italian and Avril is French. Ask.fm Avril has an Ask.fm account that can be found here. Notes *Her name, Avril, is the French equivalent to the name April. It also means To open, blossom. Her cape design incorporating flowers and her color choices represent this. *Her last name, L'Épée, is French for 'The Sword'. *As previously mentioned, her coat has Fleur De Lis accents on it. A Fleur De Lis, as quoted on Wikipedia, has appeared on countless European coats of arms and flags over the centuries, it is particularly associated with the French monarchy in a historical context. *Her last name is pronounced 'L-Ep-ay'. *The tune that would play as Avril speaks in the webisodes can be found here. The tune was made specifically for Electronic Arts' game MySims, and is used as background music for Ms. Nicole's Boutique. *Avril's father often sends her letters and presents, much to her surprise. *She often has a pink notebook with her. This, as explained on her ask.fm account, was a present from her father as a farewell gift, and was for her to document all the things she learnt and people she met. *Avril was originally designed to be a spoilt rich girl stereotype, but her creator, TheHatter, decided against it. She also originally had blonde hair. *Avril's "unusually brilliant raspberry eyes" are really just contact lenses For The Hatter-A Royal Card.png|Avril's card, created by User:Mandiga For The Hatter.png|Avril's Official Art, drawn by User:Jackie-Pumpkin Avril Rough.jpg|Avril's first original design, drawn early in her development. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:The Three Musketeers